


We will be judged by the courage of our hearts

by MagicClem



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: (because Harvey's dad is the worst), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, it's 2019 love triangles are out and polyamory is in, sorry for not knowing how to write a summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicClem/pseuds/MagicClem
Summary: It's been a month since the 13 almost destroyed Greendale. Now a full Witch, Sabrina tries to move on, with the help of one Nicholas Scratch.But one night, Harvey arrives at the Spellman's house and everything becomes complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> This is my first work for this fandom! Honestly, I'm really sad this ship isn't more popular because I love it, so I decided to write something.  
> I still haven't seen "A Midwinter's Tale or the second season (dishonor on my whole family, dishonor on me, dishonor on my cow), so it takes place after season 1. The only thing I took from season 2 is the fact that Theo came out, because it felt really disrepectful to his character to ignore that. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks AnabethBarnes, who beta-read this first chapter and I hope you guys enjoy the fic!

It’s been a month since Sabrina killed the witches. A month since she broke up with Harvey. A month since their last kiss. And Sabrina misses him, so much, all the time. It’s torture really, staying away from him and her friends. She also misses Roz and Susie so much. But she signed the Book of the Beast, it was her choice to save Greendale. She doesn’t regret it, she would do it again if it meant saving her friends but now, she has to live with the consequence of her choices. 

And it’s not that bad anyway. The Academy offers interesting classes and now that she is a full time student, Blackwood decided to stop being a dick and put her in the good classes. And while Sabrina has a problem with Dorcas and Agatha (mainly, she can’t forgive them for what happened with Tommy), Prudence is actually kinda cool (even though Sabrina would die before telling her that to her face). They are not really friends yet, but they have a friendly rivalry and maybe with time, they could be actual friend. Sabrina would like that very much. And of course there is Nick who is just as much of a rebel as her, who questions the rules and who is always down to participate in all her crazy plans. Who she likes a lot, more than she probably should and who clearly likes her back. Nick who is at the Spellman’s residence tonight. 

They are supposed to work on their magic but maybe Sabrina had other plan in mind when she invited him over that night. Because tonight, Ambrose is at the Academy, aunt Hilda is out on a date and aunt Zelda is satan knows where and Sabrina has the house for herself. And she doesn’t know if something will happen tonight, because part of her wants it badly but another part can’t stop thinking about Harvey. It feels wrong, being away from him. And it’s confusing, those feeling for Nick. It’s strong, not as strong as what she feels for Harvey but to be fair, she has been in love with Harvey since pretty much the beginning and she only met Nick recently. She thinks she could love him, like she loves Harvey, with time. She feels conflicted and confused but well, maybe she can try to forget Harvey and her friends she is not supposed to see (it would definitively hurt less than thinking about them all the time, how she misses them and how they must hate her for leaving like that). And Nick might help. 

So she invited him here tonight, when the house is empty because if she decides to try, she would rather be alone with him. And she thinks it could be a thing, because the silence between them is tense, full of electricity and she can’t keep her eyes away from him, looking at his pretty face and his pretty lips and she would be embarrassed if he was not just as distracted as her. And she could kiss him right now but before she can even decides if she should or not, someone knocks on the door. Sabrina frowns, because it’s late and who would knocks here when it’s well past midnight. Whoever it is does it again and Sabrina rolls her eyes, ready to yell at this person who just killed her moment with Nick. But when she opens the door, her anger disappears in a second to become confusion when she sees Harvey standing in front of her. Harvey, with what looks like a broken nose and the beginning of a bruise around his left eye. Harvey who looks miserable. 

"I’m sorry, I didn’t know where else to go," he says, his voice breaking a little, like he is trying very hard not to cry.

The confusion then is replaced with protectiveness because someone hurt Harvey and she has an idea on who that is. She wants to leave and go kill him or hurt him but Harvey is here and she hugs him because she knows he needs confort and his well being is more important than Sabrina's anger. Then, she puts a hand on his cheek.

"It’s okay Harvey. Come in," she says as softly as she can.

Only when she closes the door does she sees Nick and she almost forgot he was here in the first place. He looks concerned and maybe slightly jealous. She would be flattered if Harvey was not hurt, but right now, she just worries. She sits him in the kitchen and says:

"Ok, we need to fix this."

"No magic please," he says. 

Sabrina sees Nick rolling his eyes very hard and she wants to protest because she knows he doesn’t like magic but it still could help but Harvey seems to realise where her mind is going because he adds:

"It’s not that I don’t trust you Brina. I just can’t heal overnight."

And she hates that it does make sense. She hates that something like that could be healed in a second with magic but she can’t do it. She hates that she can’t use her magic to protect her mortal friends because mortals are not supposed to be aware of magic. She hates that she can’t look out for them. But she can’t tell him that, so she just sighs and looks at Nick and says :

"Can you bring me the first aid kit? It’s over there."

Nick doesn’t say anything and just grabs it and comes sit at the table with them. Sabrina starts cleaning Harvey up. His nose isn’t actually broken she realises, it’s just bleeding badly and part of her feels slightly better that it’s not as bad as it look. Part of her gets angrier. 

"What happened?" she asks. 

"I don’t even know," Harvey says. "He came home drunk and already angry, I guess I just did something he didn’t like. Or maybe he just doesn’t like me."

It breaks Sabrina's heart to hear him say that. How could anyone dislike Harvey, who was kind, loyal and so brave? How could his father, of all people, do that to him? She wants to cry just thinking about it but she doesn't, because she knows Harvey wants to cry too and she has to be brave for him. She strokes the back of his neck, in a way that she hopes makes him feel better. She can see Nick next to them, who just looks confused but he doesn’t have time to ask question because someone else knocks at the door, violently this time. She can feel Harvey getting tense but she stands up and look at the boys. "Stay there," she says and she goes to open the door. 

Unsurprisingly, it’s mister Kinkle on the other side. He looks drunk and angry but Sabrina is angrier because he hurt Harvey and she  _loves_ Harvey (even if she shouldn’t) and she hates that this man hurt him. She doesn’t let her anger get the better of her though. She is angry on Harvey’s behalf but for Harvey’s safety, she can pretend to be civil. Maybe she’ll curse him later (not something bad, just enough to punish him). 

"Good evening mister Kinkle," Sabrina says and she hopes her voice doesn’t sound as mad as she is. "It is very late, what can I do for you?"

"Where is he?" He sounds really angry and Sabrina is already losing patience. 

She wants to play dumb but she hears movement in the kitchen and she turns her head to see Harvey getting inside the room, Nick behind him. Of course Harvey would intervene. He is loyal to his core and would do anything to protect people (even when they are able to take care of themselves like Sabrina, it’s not about people being capable, it’s about Harvey being the kind of person who stands up for people he loves), even if it gets in the way of his own safety. 

"Brina, it's fine, I'll just go," he says.

"No."

It's firm and definitive and everyone in the room knows that she won’t accept anything else and there is no point in even trying. Everyone except mister Kinkle, who doesn’t know Sabrina enough to be aware of what she can do or even how much she is willing to do to protect the people she cares about. She can feel that in the way he looks at her, all he sees is a small girl with white hair trying to boss people around. And he looks like he thinks it’s really funny, because he starts laughing, clearly mocking Harvey. 

"You let that girl tell you what to do? What kind of men would let a girl boss him around? I should have known that you’re still not a real man."

Sabrina is not an hateful person by any means, but she hates him. 

"He is a better man than you will ever be. You’ll be lucky if you could even be half the man he is. Your son is staying here tonight and you are not welcome on this property so I’ll have to ask you to leave now. Maybe you can pick him up tomorrow, when you are sober and not being a jerk."

Mister Kinkle doesn’t look please at her menacing tone and she sees him raise his hand to hit her but she is a witch with good reflexes. She clenches her fist and mister Kinkle freezes, his hand mid air. She hears movement behind her and she doesn’t even need to look to know that Harvey tried to intervene because he would never let his father hurt her and she loves him for that. She doesn’t need to look either to know that Nick grabbed him to stop him, letting her deal with the situation and protecting the person she is herself trying to protect and she loves him for that. 

(In other news, she is so screwed because she _loves_ them both and this is bad, she can't love them both.)

Mister Kinkle looks stunned, but he is too drunk to fully think about the abnormal situation that prevents him from moving. He tries to move but can’t and after a while, he stops fighting and Sabrina unclenches her fist and his arm falls back against his body. Mister Kinkle looks like he wants to argue again but Sabrina is looking at him with a look that tells him he shouldn’t try, not if he wishes to leave this place without a scratch. If he didn’t realise earlier how dangerous the young girl looks, he sees it now. Without a word, he turns back and leave the Spellman’s house and Sabrina closes the door. She turns her attention back to Harvey and Nick to see if they are fine. Nick’s hand is still on Harvey’s shoulder. They both seems to realise it now that mister Kinkle is gone because they both jump to put some space between them. Harvey looks like he wants to say something but she doesn’t let him speak. 

"You can have the guess room tonight. I’ll grab some clothes for you."

Ambrose hates when she takes his clothes but he will have to deal with it tonight. 

 

She is looking for a t-shirt Ambrose doesn’t like too much when she feels someone is looking at her. She turns around to find Nick standing there. 

"Sorry our evening was interrupted," Sabrina says because she doesn’t know what else she could say. 

"It’s alright," he says but he doesn’t look alright. He looks sad. "I should leave. It's getting late."

As if any witch or warlock cared about staying up late.

"You don’t have to."

"Yes I do." Why does he look so sad? She knows Harvey so well she can always know what is on his mind and it’s comforting to know someone like that. But Nick is a complete mystery to her and she can’t understand what is going on in his pretty head. He doesn’t allow himself to be vulnerable around people, Sabrina included and she wants him to change that. She wants to know him better, it’s one of the reasons why she invited him in the first place. Nick crosses the space between them and kisses her forehead lightly and Sabrina closes her eyes, enjoying the proximity between them for a few seconds. His lips linger on her skin a few seconds too long and then, they are gone and she opens her eyes to see him looking at her with those beautiful, sad eyes. 

"Goodnight Spellman," he says. 

"Goodnight Nick."

He smiles and just like that, he is the Nick she knows again, all trace of sadness gone from his face. But she saw what sadness looks like on his face and she can't unsee it. It's still there, hiding behind his confident, almost smug smile. The sadness in his eyes betray the illusion.

 

Sabrina brings Harvey the clothes and he thanks her shyly. It is still very weird for her, how awkward it is to be around him now, their affection dancing around them but none of them wanting to acknowledge it. She doesn’t know what to say but she doesn’t want to leave either so she just stands there, hoping he will say something, but he looks just like her, not knowing what to say either, so it’s Sabrina who ends the silence.

"How is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine," he says. He tells her a bit more, about Roz and Theo (she hates that she was not there when he came out to Harvey and Roz, she hates not being aware of this, she hates being away from her friends). Then, there is another silence until Harvey says:

"Thank you for what you did. I… It means a lot."

It sounds so awkward, like he wants to say something but he can’t really find the adequate words. She just smiles softly at him. 

"Of course Harvey. I’ll always be there for you." 

And the silence between them is tense, she sees his eyes looking down at her lips and she can’t blame him, not when she finds his lips just as fascinating. She wants to kiss him, she wants it badly but she can’t : if she kisses him now, she won’t be able to stop and she knows she can’t have that. So, she kisses his cheek and says:

"Goodnight Harvey."

And she leaves the room quickly, because if she stays one more second, she might give in and she can’t allow it. 

She is so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this first chapter! I'll try to post the next chapter soon!
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you see anything, tell me and I'll correct it.
> 
> As usual, comments are appreciated :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Sabrina, it's time for Harvey's point of view. I hope you guys like it!

When Harvey wakes up, the first thing he notices is the pain he feels on his face. It was worst yesterday but it’s still really bad, bad enough for him to regret telling Sabrina not to use magic to heal him. He knows she couldn’t because people don’t normally heal that quickly but at this moment, he truly regrets it. He hopes he has something for the pain at home. The second thing he notices is that it’s well past the beginning of school and he is still in bed. He is going to miss at least the first two periods. If his dad finds out, he is going to be mad. Well, more than he is already. 

He gets out of bed and notices his clothes, fold and clean. He gets dress quickly and gets out of the bedroom, hoping he will see Sabrina first. It’s not that he doesn’t like her family but he is not really comfortable around them. Well, right now, he is not really comfortable around Sabrina either but it’s different : his discomfort around the Spellman comes from not knowing them well while his discomfort around Sabrina comes from conflicting feelings. He is still mad about Tommy (well, maybe, he is not so sure about that if he is being honest) but mostly, he wants to kiss her and tell her he loves her and wants her back but he can’t tell her that, because she made it clear that it’s not possible. He also suspects that maybe something is going between her and Nick (he did notice that they were alone in the house last night). The idea makes him jealous but he has not right to be : Sabrina is free and can do whatever she wants. He juste wishes that she would want to be with him again. 

When he gets downstairs, all the Spellman are in their kitchen, eating their breakfast. Sabrina is the first one to notices him and she smiles with that bright beautiful smile of hers and Harvey really wishes they never broke up (not a very indicative thought : he constantly wishes they never broke up). They share a look and Harvey forgets there are other people in the room until Ambrose starts to cough and Hilda says:

"Harvey, you’re awake! Do you want something for breakfast?"

He wants to say no, he is already late for school and he isn’t sure a breakfast with the Spellman is the best idea but he is also really hungry and he selfishly wants to spend as much time with Sabrina as possible, so he accepts and sits next to her. She looks at him and says:

"Are you alright?"

"I’m fine Brina."

"Does it hurt? Because I’m sure aunt Hilda can do something for the pain, right auntie?"

Hilda only smiles and tells her that of course she can. He almost refuses for many reasons, he has medicine at home and if he is being honest maybe he doesn’t fully trust magic yet but at the same time, his face does hurt a lot and no regular medicine will be as efficient as literal magic so he accepts and thanks Hilda when she gives him his magic tea. The rest of the breakfast is quiet and awkward. When he is done, he thanks everyone for letting him stay and leaves. Sabrina escorts him to the door and when he is about to leave, she grabs his arm. He is surprised by the gesture but he stops, appreciating that simple contact and every single second he can have with Sabrine (he feels pathetic, being so happy about something as small as that, but it’s all he has now and he hates that, he wants so much more).  

"If you need help again, you’re always welcome here. You know that right?"

He doesn’t because he thought his right to come to her in those moment ended with their relationship but the way Sabrina looks at him leaves no place for doubt. She is serious. He smiles at her and says:

"I know. Thank you for everything. Have a nice day."

He leaves the Spellman’s house, almost beating himself up for being incapable to speak to her like he used to. 

  


Theo and Roz sigh in relief when they see him arrive there so late. They look worried when they see his face. 

"What happened?" Theo asks. 

Harvey doesn’t need to explain though. Theo and Roz already know about his dad. So he doesn’t say anything and he sees Theo’s concern turn into anger. 

"Where were you?" Roz asks. 

He almost lies but decides to tell them the truth. Roz and Theo miss Sabrina as much as he does and they would want to know if she is doing fine. Like he expected, they starts asking a thousand questions when he mentions their friend : is she ok? what is she doing? does she plan on stop being stupid and come back hanging out with them? And he dutifully answers their questions: she looks fine (pretty as always but he keeps that one for himself), she is learning magic (with the help of handsome warlock Nicholas Scratch but he also keeps that one for himself), she still thinks that staying away from them is the right thing to do (frankly he doesn’t agree but Harvey knows he doesn’t have all the information necessary to judge so he tries not to). Then he tells them how Sabrina dealt with his father, in details, not keeping the admiration from his voice because damn was she impressive and his friends smile, because that’s more like the Sabrina they know. And it feels good, knowing that despite everything, Sabrina is still Sabrina. 

  


He goes back to Sabrina’s house after that day, but only when he has to. He hates having to go back because of his father but seing Sabrina in those moment makes him feel slightly better. It’s not ideal, but at least, it makes him feel less alone (and seeing Sabrina is always a delight, no matter the situation). Nick is always around, it’s like the dude is living with the Spellman and Harvey is not jealous because he doesn’t have any right to be jealous, Sabrina can hang out with an handsome warlock like Nick if she wants to, even date him if it’s what she desires and Harvey is not jealous at all, that’s ridiculous. At first, Nick never says a word when Harvey is around, he just gets the first aid kit and sits next to Harvey, watching Sabrina helps Harvey. But after a while, he starts to behave more like a real person and even participates in conversation. Harvey and Nick never talk to each other but Harvey loves watching Sabrina and Nick talk about their school and magic in general. When Sabrina talks about things she finds interesting, her entire face lights up and Harvey can’t help but stare because she truly is the most beautiful woman he ever met. Nick must agree with him on this, because he also stares at her and sometimes, Nick and Harvey exchange a look and they don’t know each other that well, but they can found a sort of companionship in the pure agony and the pure bliss of being around Sabrina Spellman, who seems unaware of the attention she brings to herself. Sometimes, it’s Harvey and Sabrina who talk and in those case, it’s Nick who stays silent and watches them while they talk about their friends or school. It almost feels like nothing changed even if Harvey knows it’s not true. But it feels good to pretend, even if it’s only for a small moment. Harvey comes to love those quiet moment in the Spellman’s kitchen. The three of them, sitting there, talking or staying silent. He wishes he could have those without his father having to hit him to give an excuse to come back. Maybe if he came for no reason, she would take him in anyway, but he knows they are not supposed to have contact with mortals (their word not his). So he doesn’t try. 

One of the reasons why he loves those kitchen moment so much is because he gets to learn more about Sabrina. He always thought he knew her inside and out but there was a huge part of her she hid from him. He can’t blame her for that, he understand why she had to but this is still a huge thing about her he doesn’t know, a whole part of what makes Sabrina the wonderful woman she is, the woman he can’t help to love no matter what (and isn’t that a scary thought, that he can forgive her everything, no matter how bad). In many ways, Sabrina the witch is not so different than the Sabrina he knew, she is passionate, stubborn, confidant, kind, loyal, determine and ready to fight anyone who will hurt the people she love. In others ways, she is different, even if Harvey isn’t really sure how. Maybe it’s that Sabrina the witch is darker than the person he knew, she can talk about killing people and dead people and hurting people in such a calm way, like it’s normal for her. Maybe it is, because he hears her talk about things like her aunt Zelda killing her aunt Hilda when she finds her annoying and burying her in their garden to bring her back (witches are weird and he won’t ask for details). But this darker side of Sabrina doesn’t scare Harvey, not when she opens the door every time he needs her to and smiles at him with the kindest smile and take care of him with such gentleness. 

One of the other reasons why he loves those kitchen moment so much is because he gets to learn more about one Nicholas Scratch, even if he would not admit that to anyone, let alone himself. That doesn’t make it less true. Harvey is curious because Nick is an enigma for him. He acts like he hates him but Nick also came to help him when those witches tried to attack Greendale. He acts like he hates him but he always gets the damn first aid kit and sits next to him. He acts like he hates him but he protected him from his father the first night. And he saw what hate looks like on Nicholas Scratch’s face, because he saw the look he makes when he saw Harvey’s dad or even when he is mentioned and that’s what hate looks like. Nick looks at Harvey with a mix of annoyance and something else that Harvey is not sure he recognises. He sends conflicting signals and Harvey is confused. Those moment in the kitchen feels like they are the only moment Harvey can get a glimpse of who Nicholas Scratch really is. Nicholas Scratch is confidant, rebellious and a bit smug but he seems to really care about Sabrina and would apparently follow her into any plan, no matter how dangerous. (Harvey is thankful that there is someone who can look out for her even if it’s not him. He knows she can take her of herself but she doesn’t have to be alone). There is a sort of kindness or softness or someone like that in Nick, even if he tries to hide it behind confident smiles and arrogance. And when Nicholas Scratch smiles with a real smile not that smug smile he does most of the time, the world suddenly lights up. 

 

(Harvey knows where is mind is going with thought like that. It scares him because it’s a dangerous path to take. He can’t go there, not when his father is the person he is.)

 

Harvey never sees them outside of the Spellman’s house. So it’s a surprised the day he gets home after school to see Nicholas Scratch in his bedroom, reading one of his book, laying on his bed. 

"How did you get in here?" Harvey asks this but he knows it’s a stupid question. The answer is obvious, so obvious that Nick doesn’t even answer, just looks at him with that stare that says "do you really need to ask?". Harvey sighs and asks instead:

"What are you doing here?"

Nicholas shrugs and says "I was bored" like it explains everything. It doesn’t. Harvey doesn’t even know what to say next, because the truth is, Nicholas and Harvey don’t talk to each other, Sabrina is always in the middle, the one thing they both have in common. So maybe that’s why Harvey’s next question is:

"Did Sabrina send you here?"

"Sabrina doesn’t even know where I am," he says. "I can do things on my own Farm boy."

Harvey hates that nickname. The way Nicholas says it is condescending and it’s not even accurate. If Nick wants to use a patronising nickname, he could have stick with "mortal", at least that one was true. But Harvey doesn’t tell him that because Harvey has the feeling that Nick is the kind of person to use of nickname  _because_ the person doesn’t like it. So Harvey says nothing, expecting Nick to leave but for some reason, Nick doesn’t look like he will leave any time soon. He is looking at Harvey’s drawings on the wall and Harvey is nervous because he wonders what Nicholas thinks about them (why does he even care?). 

"You drew this?"

Harvey just nods. 

"You’re talented Farm Boy."

At this point, Harvey is standing next to Nick and he smiles. It’s weird to realise how much he actually cares about his opinion, how much Nick’s approval makes him feel good. And they are so close now, almost too close. His eyes are dark, focused on Harvey’s art. He doesn’t notice that Harvey is staring at him, not at first and Harvey knows he shouldn’t stare but he can’t look away. It’s not the first time he stares at him if Harvey is being honest (which he is not often when the subject is Nicholas Scratch). Harvey knows he shouldn’t stare because his mind is going in a dangerous place but he can’t look away. And when finally Nick notices him and looks back at him, Harvey has a choice. He can stop looking, pretend nothing happened, tell his brain to shut up and ignore how dark and intense and beautiful Nicholas’ eyes are. Instead, Harvey closes the distance between them and kisses him. It lasts a few seconds and Nick is so surprised he doesn’t respond. Harvey breaks the kiss, scared he did something stupid but Nick looks at him surprised but then, he smiles with his real stunning smile and kisses Harvey again and well, he is the one who started it so Harvey kisses him back. 

The first time Harvey ever kissed anyone, he was 6 and it was one of his friend named Joseph, who had a shy smile and very pretty eyes. Harvey was too young for real love but he was not too young for that childish kind of love. And he did have a crush on Joseph and never thought it was wrong because he was only 6 and didn’t know many things about the world. The kiss had last barely a second. Then, his dad had enter the room, interrupting them. He screamed and scared the boy away. Harvey never talked to him again after that and a year later, Joseph's family moved to Riverdale. But Harvey never forgot the look of pure anger when his father called him a « dirty fag » (Harvey had never heard this word before and he didn’t even know what it meant but the moment the word was in the air, Harvey knew he would never used this word because he didn’t know what it meant but it was spoken with so much venom that Harvey knew it was a very bad word). Harvey had never been more scared of his dad and lied, saying that Joseph kissed him and that he just didn’t have time to react. And after that, his father was still angry because « a real man defends himself » but Harvey saw the small moment in between where his father had looked so relieved that his son was not  _like that_. Tommy was not there and never knew it happened because Harvey never told him. He was ashamed and felt bad about it. After that, he did everything he could to be sure he would never kiss another boy ever again. He notices them of course, notices them in the locker room at school and in class and in the movies but it was almost easy to pretend it was not there. And then, Sabrina entered his life, her blond hair and pretty eyes and for the longest time, she had been the only person he ever wanted to kiss. Kissing Sabrina was always amazing, she kisses softly yet passionately, a strange mix a contradictory feeling and it was so like Sabrina herself and it was perfect. 

Kissing Nick was different. Nick kisses like someone who wants something, just wants and takes and Harvey loves it, it’s pure passion and lust, it is heavenly. Harvey wonders if Nick always kisses like that or if like Sabrina, there is a softer version of his kisses, the kind he gives when he is not consumed by overwhelming feelings. Because it’s exactly what is happening at this moment, it’s weeks of repressed feelings coming to the surface and it’s divine and Harvey wants more. But then, he hears footsteps in the stairs and he knows what it means. He breaks the kiss and jumps to distance himself from Nicholas, who just suddenly looks confused. Then, Harvey’s dad opens the door of the bedroom but staying outside and Harvey hopes he won’t suspect anything because if he does… Harvey doesn’t even want to imagine. 

"Who are you?" he asks Nick. 

"He is a friend," Harvey says, not letting the warlock a chance to speak. "He is here to… borrow a… book."

It’s such a ridiculous excuse and he doesn’t see him but he can feel Nick fighting the urge to roll his eyes. But to his credit, Nick doesn’t comment on his terrible acting skills and instead grabs the book he was reading when Harvey arrived a moment ago to confirm Harvey’s words. Now that Harvey looks at him, he notices that Nick’s hair is messy and his cheeks are slightly red and anyone could have guessed what was been happening in this bedroom. But Harvey’s dad has always been the type of person to refuse to see obvious things when they didn’t please him, not until it was impossible for him to avoid them, so he doesn’t notices anything. He just leaves the room, leaving the boys alone again. Harvey knows he can’t but he really wants to kiss Nick again. What a terrifying thing, after years of running away of his attraction to man to suddenly realises that you kinda like the man your ex-girlfriend also probably likes. But Harvey can’t help himself and he is so screwed. 

"You should… you should probably go," Harvey says, scratching the back of his head, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. 

Nick doesn’t say anything, he just grabs the book and heads toward the door. Before leaving he says:

"Later Farm Boy."

It’s the same tone as usual, still condescending but Harvey is pretty sure there is something else here. Something like fondness maybe. 

  
God he is so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! 
> 
> Unlike last chapter, this was not beta-read (the amazing AnnabethBarnes, who beta-read for me most of the time, has too many things going on in her life and sadly, there is not time). Anyway, my point is, I did my best but there will probably be some mistakes, if you guys see any, tell me and I'll correct them!
> 
> As usual, comments are appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again (friend of a friend)! This time, it's time for Nicholas' point of view!
> 
> I hope you guys will like this chapter!

Nicholas Scratch is not obsessed with Harvey Kinkle. Intrigued would be the right word, he is intrigued by the young mortal boy. He doesn’t want to, mortals are only here to create problems but Nick can’t help himself.

This all start with Nicholas Scratch being intrigued by the very extraordinary Sabrina Spellman. In his defence, being intrigued by Sabrina Spellman is completely valid because Sabrina Spellman is a fascinating person. First, she is half witch half mortal, which is a rare combinaison. Nick never met a half witch before Sabrina. Then, she ran away from her dark baptism which is when Nick’s interested really started because that was highly unusual. Totally fitting, Sabrina is a very unusual person, as he soon find out. Sabrina Spellman is a powerful witch, maybe the strongest he ever met. Sabrina Spellman is rebellions, stubborn, bright, beautiful and kind. Sabrina Spellman will do what she believes is the right thing and no one can convince her otherwise and it’s as much a flaw as it is a virtue. She is not above cruelty or ruthlessness (he would know, he was there when Sabrina slit Agatha’s throat without any hesitation and Nicholas almost feels bad thinking about how hot he thought she was at this moment), but she doesn’t want to hurt people, not when she can avoid it. Sabrina is loyal to the one she loves, she will do anything for them. Sabrina is compassionate and kind and willing to give people the benefit of the doubt. Nicholas fell in love and he fell hard. Sue him, it was no surprise, Sabrina Spellman is one of her kind. 

There is one thing Nicholas doesn’t understand with Sabrina Spellman and it’s her entire devotion to her mortal friends. Well, he understands that she cares to a certain extent, she grew up with them after all. What he doesn’t understand is how she would want to give up her power and her witch life for them. How she could go behind everyone back to bring back a mortal boy to try to make her boyfriend happy. How she could spend so much time refusing to sign the Book of the Beast because she wants her freedom only to sign it without a second thought to protect those she loves. 

Her devotion to Harvey Kinkle was especially weird to Nicholas. He never met her other friends but he did met Harvey and honestly, he doesn’t get it. Well, the mortal is attractive but Nick knows it’s not just that : you don’t practice necromancy for someone just because they have a pretty face. All he saw that night at the Kinkle’s house was a boy trying to protect his home despite Sabrina telling him it was not safe. All he saw was Harvey not understanding how much Sabrina  _cares_  and how much she is willing to do for him. And maybe Harvey was also brave that night, but if you ask Nicholas, it’s not enough. There must be more. But this is not when it all started. 

It really starts at the Spellman’s house on a study night. Sabrina invited him earlier that day, a shy and adorable smile on her face and Nicholas couldn’t resist. He can’t say no to Sabrina Spellman. Sure, he had plans, that mostly consisted in reading in the library of the Academy but hey, that’s still plans. The truth is, Sabrina could ask him to do anything and he would drop everything and just do it. Nicholas has never been in love in his life before but he definitively is in love with Sabrina and that’s terrifying and terribly exciting at the same time. So, study night at Sabrina’s house it is. Alone, because apparently, everyone else is out. Nicholas tries to not get his hopes up too much because he knows she is still in love with her mortal boy and she did made it clear how she felt about dating more than one person. Not that she is dating her mortal boy now, but she is still in love with him and Nick can’t see Sabrina as the kind of person to use someone else to get over her own feelings (not that he would mind being used like that if it meant been able to be with her, even for a little while). Then, their study night is interrupted by Harvey Kinkle himself, bleeding on the front porch and Sabrina seems to go from angry at the interruption to protective of the mortal boy in a second. The worst part about this is how they talk about the incident, like it’s not surprising or new and Nicholas wants to ask questions because now he is intrigued (and maybe a little bit worried, not that he would admit it) but he can’t. He doesn’t know exactly what is happening (he has an idea, he is not stupid) but it is so obviously personal, it’s not his place to ask. And then, someone else comes and Sabrina calls him « mister Kinkle », so Nick deduces it’s Harvey’s father, who is also probably responsable for Harvey’s current state : one look at the mortal boy is enough for Nick to see how scared of his father he is. But Harvey stands up to join Sabrina and Nick follows. And then, mister Kinkle tries to hit Sabrina and Harvey, who still looks terrified, is ready to jump and stop him and Nick stops him because Sabrina wants to protect him and Nicholas only wants Sabrina happy. But Harvey’s reaction surprises Nick. And so starts Nicholas’ fascination for one Harvey Kinkle. 

After that, he gets to see Harvey more because the boy continues to come after that night. The Spellman’s house isn’t always empty, but Sabrina always opens the door to him and takes care of him with such gentleness that Nick feels like a third wheel. Which is weird because he is the one who spend most of his time with Sabrina, who comes to her house almost all the time. He starts to wonder if Sabrina does have feelings for him as well but even when there is fondness and even maybe love in her gaze, she never looks at him the way she looks at the Kinkle boy. Nicholas feels terrible for being jealous of Harvey considering how he gets this affection, but part of him can’t help him. (Since when does he even feel jealousy?) But truth be told, he actually likes those moments in the Spellman’s kitchen, because he gets a better idea of who Harvey Kinkle is. Harvey Kinkle apparently loves movies (Nick never saw a movie in his life, it’s a mortal activity and he doesn’t do that) and comics books (whatever that is, he never read one of those) and drawing. Harvey and Sabrina have two friends called Rosalind but they call her Roz most of the time and Theo, who apparently used to be called Susie and is bullied at school. Harvey Kinkle is the least violent person Nick ever met, he seems to hate violence even when it’s fake (Sabrina laughs remembering a time they saw a movie together because Harvey couldn’t watch half of it and Harvey tries to defend himself but the way they smile thinking about this shared memory is almost too much for Nick), he can’t kill a living being even if his father and grand father give him hell for it. Yet, Harvey Kinkle also mentions getting in a fight at school not long ago because someone insulted Theo and obviously Harvey couldn’t let him get insulted by some jackass. Harvey reminds Nick of Sabrina in that way, both kind by nature but ready to fight for the ones they love. Harvey constantly says he is a coward but Nick remembers that night at Harvey’s house, he remembers how he almost jumps in front of his father without hesitation that first night and Nicholas thinks Harvey is braver than he believes. The more time he actually spends with Harvey Kinkle and the more he understands Sabrina’s love and devotion for the mortal boy. The more he spends time with him and the more he wants to protect him. 

That’s how he ends up in his bedroom one afternoon. Harvey is at school, his father is working and Nicholas has time to do what he wants to do, which is cast a protection spell in the bedroom to keep his dad away. Sabrina doesn’t know he is there, not that she would disapprove if she knew, actually, she would probably offer her help. But for some reasons, he wants to do that alone. Once he is done with the protection spell, Nicholas knows he is supposed to leave but this is Harvey’s bedroom and there is nothing weird about being curious (or maybe it is weird but Nick doesn’t want to think about that). He just wants to know more about the mortal boy and surely, it’s just a way like any other. He looks at the bookshelves, looks at some books, picks one at random, gets on the bed and starts reading. It’s a book about wizards and the irony is not lost on Nick. He doesn’t expect to actually like the book (he doesn’t read mortal books) but actually, the book is really fun and he gets so invested that he doesn’t notice the time passing. He doesn’t even notice Harvey getting home, not until the boy is in his bedroom. He asks questions but Nicholas doesn’t answer because he doesn’t want Harvey to know why he was here. He might ask him to break the spell so it’s better to not mention it. Nick should leave but the truth is, he doesn’t want to, not yet, so he looks at the drawings on the wall. He hears Harvey getting closer to him, he can feel him staring but Nick doesn’t look back, not immediately. He doesn’t want to look because he doesn’t know what he will find. Eventually, he looks back and Harvey is a very surprising man because he kisses Nicholas. It stuns him and Harvey stops kissing him too quickly and as soon as his lips are not longer on his, Nicholas wants nothing more than to kiss him again and well, he was never one to deny himself anything, so he kisses him again. Harvey kisses are just like him, they are kind and brave at the same time and Nick wants and wants and wants, he wants more, he feels drunk on Harvey’s kisses. But Harvey suddenly breaks the kiss and puts some distance between them and Nicholas wants to protest and keep kissing Harvey but he hears the footsteps. Mister Kinkle opens the door but stay out of the room and Nicholas hopes it’s the proof that his protection spell works. He looks at Nick with suspicion and asks who he is and Harvey is the worst liar Nicholas has ever seen but he still goes along with the lie and his father seems to believe it and leaves. Then, Harvey tells him he should probably leave and Nicholas was not even supposed to be here in the first place so he takes the book he was reading and leaves.

Alright, maybe Nicholas has not been honest about his feelings. To be fair, feelings were never his strongest suit and he was never good at dealing with them. And he was been perfectly honest about his feelings for Sabrina. She is special, at least to him, she is pretty and smart and incredible and he is in love with her. However, he has not been honest about his feelings for Harvey, but that’s still like, 50% honest with himself. It’s not that bad. The truth is, he doesn’t really know when his fascination for Harvey turned into more. Maybe not love, not yet anyway, but fondness. Maybe not love yet, but something really really close to love. 

Nicholas doesn’t know how he will be able to look at Harvey the next time he sees him and not kisses him right away but if he is able to not kiss Sabrina every time he sees her, he should be able to refrain himself with Harvey. On the other hand, he doesn’t know how wonderful it is to kiss Sabrina because it never happened but he knows the feelings of Harvey’s lips on his and he is craving for it. But he doesn’t need to kiss Sabrina to know it would be just as amazing and to know that one kiss and he would be addicted all the same. Long story short, Nick is a mess. 

The next time he sees Harvey, it’s like every other time before that, in the Spellman’s kitchen, Sabrina taking care of his injuries and the three of them talking, even if it’s more often than not Sabrina talking with one of them while the other listens. That time, Harvey is talking about the last movie he saw with Roz and Theo, something called  _The Night of the Hunter_ , he really good movie apparently, Roz and Theo analysed the hell out of it like they always do. Sabrina is smiling, a mix of affection for her friends and sadness for not being there on her face and Nicholas can’t help but say:

"I have never seen a movie."

They both turns their heads in his direction, in perfect coordination which makes him smile a little because it's kind of adorable. They looks at him with pure horror on their face and Harvey is the first one to say:

"You never saw a movie?"

He says that like it’s the most unbelievable thing he ever heard, which Nicholas finds hard to believe when he learned that magic was real a few months ago. 

"It’s a mortal activity," he says. "We don’t meddle with human affair."

"That’s bullshit," Sabrina says. "We don’t meddle with human affair but we live around them and we certainly can see a movie."

"I guess I just never thought it was worth it," Nicholas says with a shrug. 

They both look offended when he says that and Sabrina says:

"No, I can’t accept that. You can’t spend your life without seing at least one movie."

"Yeah, I agree," Harvey says. "You both should come to our next movie night with Roz and Theo."

There is a silence. Harvey clearly spoke without thinking and now he seems to realise what he just said. Nicholas sees how Harvey is trying to take back his invitation without being mean and he sees how Sabrina tries to refuse the offer even if she looks like she really wants to say yes because she misses her friends so much and Nicholas knows it. So, he speaks first and says:

"That’s a great idea."

They both look at him again, Harvey with surprise but also with something like happiness on his face, Sabrina with surprise but also with something like confusion on her face. 

"What? You want me to see a movie right? So why not at your next movie night. When is it?"

"Friday," Harvey says. "I think it’s  _Nightmare on Elm Street_  this week."

"I love this movie," Sabrina says. 

"Well, it’s settle then," Nicholas says. 

And he sees the smile on both Harvey and Sabrina’s face and he knows that even if movies are the worst thing in the world, it will be worth it, if only for how happy they look at this moment. He feels so much love for the both of them at his moment.

The Dark Lord helps him, he is in love with both of them and he is so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you guys liked this! Writing Nicholas was fun, I hope I was not too OOC ^^
> 
> This chapter was not beta read either, I did my best but well, my best english probably still has some mistakes, tell me if you see any ^^
> 
> As usual, comments are appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is the new chapter! 
> 
> This is the movie night chapter, featuring my very poor attempt at analysing a movie for comedy purpose! I hope you will like it

The next day is Thursday and Harvey has to run to not be late at school. He makes it in time and sits in his place during first period but his mind is not there. He can’t focus on class, not when all he can think about is tomorrow. Friday night, when Roz, Theo and Harvey will have their traditional movie night except this time, Sabrina and Nick will be there. In Sabrina’s case, it’s more a come back really, she was the one who started the tradition after all. He can’t wait to tell Theo and Roz about it. He doesn’t know if they will be thrilled about Nick, but if it’s the price to pay for Sabrina’s presence, he knows they won’t mind. And maybe it will be what convinced Sabrina that she can start hanging out with them again and that’s all they want. 

As expected, Roz and Theo are delighted to hear the news. They ask a few questions about who this Nicholas guy is but they really don’t care if this stranger is there because Sabrina will also be there and they both miss her as much as Harvey do. Maybe more because they don’t see her at all, while Harvey sees her once in a while. Not enough if you ask him and never in normal situation like before. The trio is just excited and hope that Sabrina won’t change her mind at the last minute. 

 

Sabrina thinks it’s a terrible idea. Not because she doesn’t want to go because she wants to go so much, it’s physically painful. She misses Roz and Theo a lot, she misses their movie night, she misses her normal mortal life. She likes her witch life too, it’s not the problem, it’s just that she wants both. It’s just that she is not supposed to see her mortal friends. She knows she already does something wrong when she lets Harvey stay the night but it’s different : she can’t let Harvey go back home, not when his father is drunk and violent. She is not a monster. She wishes she could do more, but as far as she knows, there is nothing she can do to make his father stop (she is looking for a solution, she just doesn’t find anything). But if she can’t stop him, at least she can make sure Harvey has a place to stay, just in case. A movie night is different, because she could avoid it and she knows it. That’s a terrible idea. 

When Nick arrives that Friday night at the Spellman’s house, Sabrina is still thinking of maybe not going. Nick notices and asks her why she is so nervous. 

"It’s a bad idea Nick, we are not even allowed to have actual contact with human."

"That’s a stupid rule," Nick says. "And it never stopped you with Harvey. What is the real problem?"

She hates that he seems to know she is not being honest with herself and with him. Because if she is being honest, the law is a problem but it’s not just that. There is something else. 

"I’m afraid they will be mad at me for disappearing like that," Sabrina admits. 

She knows she would be, in their position. Well, maybe not mad, but hurt. What if they hate her for it. She can’t do that, maybe she is being a coward but the idea of her friends hating her is unbearable, not when she sacrificed so much to protect them. Maybe it’s better to never know. 

"I’m sure they will be as happy to see you again. Come on, we’re going to be late."

He offers her his arm and she thinks at this moment that he is charming. She takes his arm and she follows. 

 

She notices Roz, Theo and Harvey in front of the movie theater before they notice her. She takes a breath : Nick has to be right, they will be happy to see her. She has to believe that. When they notice her, Roz and Theo’s faces light up and they run to hug her, which surprises Sabrina. She immediately hug them back. 

"God Sabrina, it’s been so long," Roz says but it’s not accusatory. She sounds so happy that Sabrina is here.

"Yeah," Theo says, "I have so much to tell you! I came out to Harvey and Roz, now it’s Theo and I use he/him pronom, but I know Harvey already told you that. I would be mad at him because I wanted to tell you myself but it’s fine, because it’s you, so he can tell you. And I came out to my dad, it was so scary but he was great about it! My dad is really the best! He still sometimes call me ”Susie” or use the wrong pronom but most of the time, he realises his mistake and apologises and I know he is doing his best and just not really used to it yet so it’s fine. He took me to the hairdresser to get my hair cut, do you like it? It like it, but I think I like my old haircut better, I don’t know yet. Speaking of hair, I really like your new colour, it really looks good on you! Sorry, I’m speaking too much, I’m just so happy that you’re here!"

Sabrina laughs, delighted and hugs them again. 

"Sorry for disappearing like that. I missed you guys so much too," is all she can say, but they hug back, so she knows it’s enough. 

"So guys," Sabrina says, "let me introduce you my friend, Nicholas. Nick, this is Roz and Theo."

"Nice to meet you," Nick says. "Sabrina talks about you all the time."

He smiles, but it’s strangely shy, Sabrina is not used to Nicholas being shy. Well, Nicholas is not used to feeling shy either, but he feels strangely intimated by the duo. Their opinion matters so much to Sabrina and he wants them to like him. 

"Nice to meet you," Roz says. "Harvey told us you’re here because you never saw a movie."

"You did, Farm Boy? "

Harvey just rolls his eyes but he also smiles at the use of the nickname. What can he say, it’s growing on him. Everyone in the group notice the fond smile but no one seems to notice the look Roz and Theo exchange, but maybe those two are more observant than the others think. 

"Alright," Theo says, "we should go inside if we don’t want to miss the beginning of the film."

  


Nicholas has to admit that films are indeed a lot of fun. He understands why Sabrina and Harvey wanted him to see one. There is a form of magic in cinema. Of course, Nick knows it’s not actual magic, he knows what actual magic looks like. But it’s probably as close to magic as it can get for mortals and Nick likes it. The movie is supposed to be scary, not that Nicholas finds it actually frightening. He is a warlock, he met a real life version of something like Freddie Krueger, it’s scarier than what the film shows, but there is still something, an atmosphere that makes him nervous. He likes the movie, he decides and he is really glad that Harvey and Sabrina mentioned movies last time, because he would not be here otherwise. He also likes how Sabrina is unafraid but captivated by the movie and he likes how Harvey hides his face in Sabrina’s neck when he feels it’s too scary for him. 

  


After the movie, Roz and Theo want to have a milkshake at Cerberus Book and the others follow gladly. It is a nice evening and they all take a table there and Nicholas finally understands what Harvey meant by "Roz and Theo analyse the hell out of movies". In the last 15 minutes, they said that the movie was a metaphor for how parent’s actions can affect the life of their children in drastic ways, puberty, a story about how young people face terrible things that adult will never take seriously and Sabrina is just as willingly analysing the movie with her friends, a huge smile on her face. Nick turns to Harvey, who looks just as lost as him and says:

"Are they always like that?"

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder if we saw the same movie," he says with an amused smile and Nick can’t help but smile back. 

"Come on," Theo says, "some of those are really obvious. When the mother admits that they killed Freddie years earlier and now he is targeting the children, it’s a way to shows that the previous generation will always do things that will have consequence on younger generation!"

"And the fact that Nancy is the one who fights Freddie, it’s a way of saying that the mistakes the previous generations made have to be fixed by the new generation, who didn’t do anything wrong but still inherit the consequences," Sabrina adds. 

"Yeah, I agree with Farm Boy," Nick says, "we didn’t saw the same movie."

"Wait until we make you watch  _The Shining_ " Roz says. "There is so much to say about this one."

"You want to do that again?" Nick asks.  _You want to do that again with me_  is the real question but Nick doesn’t dare to ask. 

"Duh," Theo says. "You’re Sabrina’s friend, so you’re our friend too."

Nick really likes Sabrina’s mortal friends. 

 

When it’s time for everyone to go home, Theo and Roz hug Sabrina tightly and make her promise to not disappear again and she promises she’ll try her best. They clearly don’t like that answer but Sabrina can’t promise more. She was not even supposed to be here in the first place. Then, Roz and Theo are gone. They walk with Harvey, until they arrive at the point on their path where they need to go in different direction. Harvey feels suddenly very nervous. Sabrina hugs him and he hugs her back. Then, she kisses his cheek and says:

"Goodnight Harvey."

"Goodnight Brina."

Nick puts a hand on his shoulder and Harvey wonders if the warlock keeps some distance between them because he wants to kiss Harvey as much as Harvey wants to kiss him. 

"Goodnight Farm Boy."

Harvey can’t stop the soft smile on his lips when he hears the damn nickname. 

"Goodnight Nick."

Then, Nick and Sabrina leaves and Harvey watches them until they are out of sight. Then, he gets home. 

 

Nicholas and Sabrina are walking home in silence. It’s a conformable silence and Sabrina appreciates it after this nice evening. When finally they arrive at her house, Sabrina turns in Nicholas direction and says:

"I hope you had fun."

"I did," he says and his smiles looks genuine. "I like your friends."

"Yeah, they are great. I really missed them."

"You could see them more often, if you want. I know we are not allowed but like I said, it’s a stupid rule."

"Right," Sabrina says. "I’ll think about that."

But Sabrina already knows he is right. She was scared before, scared of her friends rejecting her now that she is a full witch but she knows they don’t care, they proved that tonight. Sabrina has been scared of many things recently. She was scared of seing her friends and creating problems with the Church of Night but Nick is right, it’s a stupid rule and what are they going to do, excommunicate her, like they did with her aunt Hilda? Because really, Sabrina doesn’t really care about that, she has other ways of learning magic. She was scared of going after the Dark Lord now that she signed his book but the truth is, she doesn’t care either, she never wanted to sign his book and she can accept many thing, but she should be allowed to see her friends, especially when they all already know about magic anyway. And she was scared of her feeling for Harvey and Nicholas but maybe she shouldn’t. They have a nice friendship, the three of them, an unexpected one for sure but they work well. And she notices the looks and smiles between the two boys and she wonders if they like each other, in a non-friendly way. Right now, in front of her house, with Nicholas Scratch in front of her, smiling with an adorable smile, Sabrina decides she won’t be afraid anymore. She is Sabrina Spellman, daughter of Edward and Diana Spellman and she won’t be afraid of what she wants anymore. She wants to see her friends, no matter what father Blackwood, the Church of Night or the Dark Lord himself have to say. And she wants to be with Harvey Kinkle and Nicholas Scratch. So, on this beautiful night, she closes the distance between her and Nicholas, cups his face in her hands and kisses him, softly and lightly. It’s not the kind of kiss that ask for more, it’s the kind of kiss that feels like a promise. She breaks it and says with a smile:

"Goodnight Nicholas."

And he smiles back at her, with the most beautiful smile she has ever seen on Nick’s face and says:

"Goodnight Spellman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next one will be the last. 
> 
> This chapter was also not beta read and even if I try my best, english is complicated, so sorry if there is some mistakes left!
> 
> As usual, comments are appreciated :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. I hope you will like it!

Harvey likes Friday movie nights. He likes movies, he likes spending time with Roz and Theo and he likes spending time away from home. But mostly, he likes them because Sabrina and Nick always come now. Harvey likes watching movies with Sabrina, he likes how she always smiles, looking like she is having an amazing moment. He likes how amused she looks when he gets scared and turns away from the screen, because he doesn’t like when it’s too violent. He likes that despite not dating anymore, she lets him hide in her neck and lets him take her hand when he gets scared. For a moment, it’s easy to pretend they never broke up. He wishes they never broke up. If they were still dating, he would take her hand and kiss it, because she loves that and he would kiss her when the movie is over. He misses kissing her so much. He also likes watching Nick watching movies. Everyone else has seen everything and it’s entertaining to look at them watching movies, but it’s different with Nick. Because Nick doesn’t know anything, Nick is discovering films and even if he tries to play it cool outside of the movie theater, Harvey sees his face during the movie, when everyone else is watching the actual film. Nicholas looks at the big screen with childlike wonder, stars in his eyes and a beautiful genuine smile on his lips. Harvey wants to kiss him when he looks like that. 

One night, when they all leave Cerberus Book, Sabrina offers to take him home. She never does that and Harvey guesses she wants to talk about something. He accepts the offer. Sabrina kisses Nick’s cheek to say goodbye. Then, the both of them walk home in silence. It’s not a comfortable silence, not like it was when they were dating and could just walk side by side, holding hand, not saying anything and it was enough. It was everything really and Harvey misses those small moments. Right now, there is something in the air and Harvey can feel Sabrina’s agitation. Whatever she wants to talk about, Harvey can guess it won’t be a pleasant conversation. Finally, they are in front of his house and Sabrina still hasn’t said a word. She looks at him, her eyes serious and she takes a deep breath. 

"Harvey, I’ve been thinking about a lot of things lately. I can’t tell you everything yet. I have to deal with something first."

Harvey feels confusion and hope at the same time. Confusion because she looks serious and nervous and he knows he won’t like this specific conversation. Hope because she says she has been thinking about "things" and he can’t help but wonder if she is talking about them. He really hopes she is, because he wants her back. ( _What about Nicholas?_  wishers a part of his brain but it’s not jealousy, it’s something else entirely. It’s the same part of his brain that thinks about kissing Nicholas at the movies.)

"Harvey, do you think you could ever forgive me for what happened with Tommy? I understand if you can’t because what I did was wrong and I hurt you and I don’t deserve your forgiveness. But do you think thing could come back like it used to? Or not exactly like it used to, but close enough, maybe?"

What she did was wrong and she hurt him and Harvey should not forgive her. But Sabrina was trying to do the right things, he knows she wanted to help. It didn’t help but he can’t blame her for trying to use her powers to do something like that, he would probably do the same things in her position. Maybe Harvey is just trying to rationalise the whole thing because the truth is, he is not mad and has forgiven her a long time ago. Because it’s Sabrina Spellman and he knows he loves her too much to hate her or to stay angry with her. 

"Harvey?"

He has been silent for too long and she wants an answer. So Harvey cups her face in his hands, enjoying the contact of her skin against his and he kisses her, softly. She is surprised at first but then she kisses him back, first softly and then with more passion. She kisses him like she missed him and he kisses her just the same. He missed her, he missed this, how did he survive so long without her? When they finally break the kiss, both out of breath, Harvey keeps his eyes close a moment, his forehead against Sabrina’s. Then, he opens his eyes and puts some distance between them to look at her in the eyes:

"Of course I forgive you. I promised you I would never hate you Brina." 

There is a hint of a playful smile on his lips and s he smiles back, one hand stroking his cheek. 

"Does this mean we are together again?"

There is so much hope in his voice at this moment. 

"No," Sabrina says. "I have other things to deal with first. But we’ll talk about this soon, I promise."

And she kisses him again, softly, gently and he knows she means it. 

When she leaves after that, part of him is so happy that he can’t stop smiling. Another part of him cannot stop thinking about Nicholas. Harvey hates himself for it. He wants Sabrina back but he also knows he wants Nick. He hates himself for always asking for more, for being so greedy. He wants something he can’t have and he hates himself for that.

 

Sabrina could not be happier. She was dreading her conversation with Harvey. It was part one of her "dating Nicholas Scratch and Harvey Kinkle" plan. Not that her plan is very well thought, because she only had one part planned. Still, she knows she can’t start a relationship with Harvey without dealing with what happened with Tommy first. It was her fault and she would understand if Harvey could never forgive her. But it turns out Harvey did forgive her and she is so happy, she feels like she is walking on air right now.

Now, she just needs to figure out how to bring up the subject. It’s not Nick she is worried about because she knows Nick would probably be fine with it. Technically, he was the first one to mention it, but it was so long ago and the situation was different, it doesn’t count. Still, she heard enough story of Nick dating more than one person to know that in itself, polyamory is not a problem for him.  They can discuss the details of the possible relationship once she will actually tell them, but in theory at least, she knows Nicholas is not the problem. 

No, she is worried about Harvey. Because Harvey didn’t grow up in a world that views relationship like that in a positive light. Of course, she knows Harvey is open-minded and kind, but Sabrina also knows that there is a difference between being fine with something and wanting to do said thing. Especially with something like non-monogamy : being fine with people being non-monogamous and wanting to be non-monogamous yourself are two different things. She is afraid that Harvey won’t want that. What if he is not fine with the idea of sharing her? She doesn't really like the word "sharing" because she is not an object but she can't think of a better word and vocabulary is not the problem anyway, the problem is, what if Harvey can't imagine a relationship like that. Or maybe they could all be together, the three of them (it is Sabrina's ideal solution if she is being honest). She thinks he might like Nick, she notices sometimes how he looks at him but she could be wrong about this. What if he wants to date her and only her?  

She is terrified. But she just needs to be brave, find a good moment and just do it. A leap of faith. She can do that.

 

Nicholas’ mind has trouble to focus recently because his mind can only think about two things: Sabrina Spellman and Harvey Kinkle. It never happened to him. Sure, he had crushes before, he dated so many people he lost count, had sex with even more people. He had feelings for people before but he has never been in love with anyone in his entire life. And then, Sabrina Spellman came in his life and Harvey Kinkle had followed her and they turned his entire world upside down. Nicholas can’t stop thinking about them when they are not there. He can’t stop staring at them when they are here. He is not subtle, he wonders how Sabrina and Harvey do to not notice him. Roz and Theo definitively notice, considering the looks they always exchange. Those two know more than they let on but at least, they let him suffer in silence. 

He could just talk to them, but somehow, he feels terrified at the mere thought of doing it. He has never been like that, Nicholas Scratch is not the kind of person to overthink everything and to stress himself in relationship. When he wants someone, he just goes for it, because Nick doesn’t refuse himself anything. But he doesn’t want Sabrina and Harvey. Well, he does, but not like he ever wanted anyone before. Before them, he mostly wanted people in a physical way, only sex and nothing else and that was great. And he does want that with Sabrina and Harvey. But he also wants all the cheesy stuff witches and warlocks don’t do. He wants the movie dates, holding hands in public, the quiet evening when they could all just cuddle on a couch and do nothing and every other romantic stuff Harvey and Sabrina used to do when they were together and that he was mocking openly. When did that even happen? When did his interest in them became love and when did love made him such a sap? This is new, uncharted territory for Nick and truth be told he is terrified. He has no idea how to deal with that. 

And what if they don’t like him that way? Sabrina kissed him no long ago, but maybe she isn’t in love with him, maybe she was trying something and it’s just not that deep. Kissing Sabrina was divine and he hates himself for not finding another word but it’s not his fault if it’s the only word that comes to his mind. And Harvey also kissed him that afternoon in his bedroom. Harvey kissed him first, not the other way around, but maybe that also doesn’t mean anything. Since when does Nicholas overthink everyone’s feeling like that? Since when does he care about that? Since Sabrina and Harvey obviously. Before them, he didn’t care about rejection, that was just something that happened. Now, he fears the idea of them finding out the truth of his feeling because the idea of losing them is unbearable. 

Life is a nightmare and love is just as bad. 

 

It happens during one of their Friday movie night. Like usual, Harvey leaves Sabrina and Nick and goes home. But this time, the moment he gets home, he knows he can’t stay. He sees the bottles of beer in the kitchen and he knows his father has been drinking and maybe he is already asleep and it will be fine, but Harvey won’t take the risk. He closes the door and run after Sabrina and Nick. They look surprised when he catch up with them but they don’t need to ask question. They know and they understand. And so, he goes back to the Spellman’s house with them. 

They are there and Nick is ready to leave but Sabrina doesn’t want to. They are together and it’s a beautiful night and it’s the perfect moment. She has to do it tonight. So she looks at Nick and asks him if he wants to go inside for a moment. Both boys look at her surprised but Nick probably doesn’t want to leave either because he accepts and the three of them get inside the house. Her aunts are still in the living room and Sabrina tells them she is here. Aunt Zelda looks away from her newspaper to look at her niece and her two friends. She doesn’t say anything but shares a knowing look with aunt Hilda and maybe Sabrina hates them for that. But they don’t say anything when she takes them both in her bedroom to "hang out". 

 

For the next 30 minutes, the three of them mostly talk about nothing peculiar. The truth is, Nick feels Sabrina is nervous and he doesn’t really understand why she asked him to stay but he could not say no to those beautiful eyes. So he accepted her invitation. And now things are awkward. He looks at Harvey, who looks just has confused as him. Great, so now they just have to wait for Sabrina to speak. Finally, after a while, she decides to stop acting like she just wanted to hang out because it’s fun. 

"I have something to tell you both," she says and she looks determined but also really nervous and it makes Nicholas nervous too. "I realised recently that I have been hiding behind the rules of the coven because I was scared of certain things. I refused to see Roz and Theo because I was scared of their reaction to me being a full witch. But I don’t want to hide from this now. I want to be brave."

She takes a deep breath. 

"I love you both."

There is a long silence. Harvey’s look so surprised, his mouth is open but to be fair, Nick probably doesn’t look better because he doesn’t know what he was excepting but he was not excepting Sabrina to just drop that bomb. But she doesn’t stop there. 

"I really do, I tried to understand this and I tried to ignore this but I can’t. I love you both and I want to be with the both of you. If you want that of course, I can’t force you." She turns her attention to Harvey and says "I know it’s not usual and I understand if it’s too weird for you, but I can’t just choose one of you. It would be unfair to either of you if I did. So, I don’t want to put the weight of the world on both of you, and I don’t know how you feel about me, about each other, how you could imagine a relationship or if you could imagine one. But I know what I want and I want you both. And what’s next is up to you."

She finally exhales and looks at the both of them. She loves them both. That’s what she just said. She loves them both. Nicholas wouldn’t believe it if Sabrina was not there, looking at the both of them, with hope and fear on her face. Sabrina Spellman, who always finds a way to surprise him when he expects it the least. Sabrina Spellman, who was just being honest with the both of them. And Nick knows he has to be honest with her too. With the both of them really, because it’s what he wants, what he couldn’t stop thinking about since Harvey kissed him that afternoon and he would be pretty damn stupid if he didn’t grab the opportunity when it’s offered to him. 

"I love you too," he says maybe too quickly but he doesn’t care because the smile that appears on Sabrina’s face is a thing of beauty and he wants to kiss her right now. But he is not done. Later probably. Nicholas looks at Harvey. "And I love you too. So, it really is up to you Harvey." He never calls him Harvey and he hopes the other boy understands it means he is really serious. 

Harvey’s brain must have stopped working, which means he is dead and somehow is now in heaven. It’s the only explanation right? Since his discussion’s with Sabrina, he has been torn between wanting to go back with her and his new, terrifying, exciting feelings for Nicholas. And he has been beating himself up about it, about how wrong it was for him to want that, to never be satisfied with what he could have. Because he couldn’t possibly have both right? How could two people as amazing as Sabrina Spellman and Nicholas Scratch be in love with him? It was presumptuous of him to think like that. But here he is, in Sabrina’s bedroom, with the two of them who just confessed their feeling not only for each other but also for him. It can’t be real. And yet, he knows it is, because he can feels how uncomfortable the ground is, he can feel the light breeze on his skin and those are not things he can feel in a dream. It’s real, they both love him and they are both waiting for him to say something and his brain is still malfunction because he feels like he can’t speak. So he grabs Sabrina’s hand in one of his, Nicholas’ in the other and looks at them and says:

"I love you too. Both of you."

And they both sigh in pure relief and then, they both smile wildly and Harvey smiles back. Nicholas is the first one to move and he kisses Sabrina. The both of them are so beautiful together and they are his now, just like he is theirs and this feel right, nothing has ever felt as right as this. Nicholas stops kissing Sabrina and turns to him and then, his lips are on his and Harvey kisses back immediately. He wants to kiss him since that afternoon in his bedroom and now he can kiss him, so he does and it’s perfect. Then, when Nicholas breaks the kiss, Harvey looks at Sabrina and she leans in and starts kissing him too and Harvey thinks that if he did die now, he would regret nothing. He is truly, entirely, perfectly happy. 

  


The three of them know they need to discuss more about this. They have so much to talk about and they need to figure out exactly how this will work. But right now, they don’t want to talk. Right now, all they want to do is go to bed and kiss again and again and again and eventually, they will fall asleep, together. The rest can wait until tomorrow. For now, they can just lay in Sabrina’s bed and enjoy each other presence. And it’s perfect that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked this ending! I'm thinking that maybe one day, I might turn this into a serie, but for now, let's say this work is complete. 
> 
> This chapter was not beta-read, so I tried to correct it but there might be some mistakes, sorry about that. 
> 
> As usual, comments are appreciated :D


End file.
